This invention relates to electrical wiring organizers in general and in particular for use in electrical junction boxes of the type sunken in a wall, a wall partition, a ceiling, and the like, and employed for feeding electrical power from a main power line to one or more wall sockets and/or light fitments.
An electrical circuit feeds electrical power from a main power line to every electrical outlet associated therewith. Electrical outlets basically fall into one of three types each requiring a different number of conductors for connection to the main power line as follows: First, a simple wall socket which requires three conductors (Give, neutral, and earth). Second, a light fitting operable from a single light switch, the light fitting requiring three conductors (neutral, earth, and switch live), and the light switch requiring two conductors (live, and switch live). And third, a light fitting independently operable from two light switches, the light fitting requiring three conductors (neutral, earth, and switch live), one light switch requiring three conductors (live, and two switch live), and the other light switch also requiring three conductors (all switch live).
Even a small room in a house such as a bedroom may have two wall sockets and one each of the two different types of light fitments resulting in a total of 20 conductors for connection to the main power line typically by way of one or more electrical junction boxes sunken into the walls and/or ceiling depending on the circuit layout. The actual electrical connections in a junction box are often by way of so called plastic flex connectors, plastic caps, and other types of connectors for interconnecting all the conductors of the same polarity of the different electrical outlets to their respective conductor of the main power line, and suitably interconnecting the switch live conductors. As every average householder who has ever needed to open up a junction box can testify, a junction box typically contains a large number of conductors connected up in a bewildering way.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electrical wiring organizer for use in an electrical junction box for feeding electrical power from a main power line to one or more wall sockets and/or light fitments and their associated light switches, the electrical wiring organizer comprising an annular arrangement of three electrically insulated, elongated xe2x80x9cpolarity typexe2x80x9d connection units each associated with a single polarity of the polarities live, neutral and earth, each xe2x80x9cpolarity typexe2x80x9d connection unit being capable of having a plurality of conductors electrically connected thereto along its length whereby all of its associated conductors of the one or more wall sockets and/or light fitments are interconnected to its associated conductor of the main power line.
The electrical wiring organizer of the present invention provides for a simple and convenient means for organizing the often many conductors entering into a junction box by simply interconnecting all the conductors of a single polarity with their corresponding conductor of the main power line by way of a single elongated xe2x80x9cpolarity typexe2x80x9d connection unit along whose length conductors can be electrically connected thereto. In addition, the electrical wiring organizer preferably includes one or more xe2x80x9cswitch live typexe2x80x9d connection units each being electrically insulated from another connection unit and capable of electrically interconnecting a pair of switch live conductors. The connections units are preferably packaged in electrically insulated casings which are color coded in accordance with the standard color scheme of brown designing live (L), blue designating neutral (N), green/yellow designating earth (E), and purple designating switch live (SL). The electrical wiring organizer of the present invention is packaged so as to be conveniently insertable within existing electrical junction boxes and facilitates wiring up new electrical circuits and rewiring existing electrical circuits, and their subsequent maintenance or alteration.